I Think I Love You (Sequel Story!)
by WhiteRosePlanter
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to I Think I Love You (by OriginStoryPilot)


Welcome, my darlings. I hope you're ready for the first chapter. I'm not going to give anything away, and I'm hopefully not going to fail you or the original story with my work here. For those of you who aren't aware: this is a sequel story to I Think I Like You by OriginStoryPilot, which I asked for permission to continue.

Hopefully you all enjoy it.

Arc 1: Chessboard

Chapter One: King, Rook, Knight, and Pawn

* * *

I stepped into my father's office without fear, a rarity I'd never experienced before, but one for which I was certainly hopeful would be a common practice from now on. He was in the middle of his usual business call at this time, and would be hanging up in about three minutes. Jacques liked to keep his schedule, and my presence wouldn't deter him from that in the slightest. Except, this time it did.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, and of course; you as well Mrs. Branwen, but a matter just came to my attention that takes precedence over the ending pleasantries. Please, do continue without me. I'll be in touch, as we discussed."

He tapped the button on his office phone, and the speaker went silent. Then, he turned to me and steepled his fingers.

"Weiss… what can I help you with, my dear?"

He was trying to throw me off, I knew that much. In fact, it was only because I guessed his game that I was able not to be taken down by the loop. So, I simply smiled back, keeping my back straight and my eyes focused on his left eyebrow. It was dyed white, like my, Winter's, and my mother's hair naturally was, and helped me see the small cracks in his perfect facade. Plus, I was far enough away it looked like I was giving him solid eye-contact, which helped my side of disconcerting him.

"I came to ask you about your answer. It's been nearly a month since I proposed it, and I'm starting to wonder if I should get a part time job."

His eyes narrowed at the last three words, and he sighed dramatically, trying to hide his misgivings.

"That won't be necessary. Yes, you can have the Schnee House on campus. Yes, your friends can move in with you."

Then he grinned, and opened his hands in an outward gesture.

"With a few conditions, of course."

I knew he'd have some, but I was still hoping to avoid becoming further indebted to him.

"Which are?"

"Just a few simple things. You keep your own classes funded through your scholarships, you promise to keep the house clean, and so forth."

I didn't trust his growing smile, and took a few steps forward.

"And the conditions that you don't want publicly known?"

"Only a pair of trifles, my little angel."

I guessed his intentions, and prepared my arguments to the contrary. I would not be leaving her, no matter what he said. But then he caught me off guard, and all bets were off.

"Simply speak with your friends Velvet and Coco about an interview for their little internet show, and publicly reveal your girlfriend at next week's media banquet."

"I- What?"

My voice was level, as I'd trained it to be, but I knew my shock and confusion were plain to him. His teeth showed for a moment, and I realized he'd baited me from the very beginning. Fear began to creep back into me.

"You see, many corporations and businesses are being sued and accused of prejudice recently. I've done what I can, but as a… what's the term? Straight, white, old man? Yes, that's it. As the second most common kind of person in this nation, I'm considered an untrustworthy source for matters of the Bank's level of progressiveness.

However, as you're a young woman who doesn't have the perceived weakness of heterosexuality, I think you'd make an excellent example of just how open we are. You can appear on the show of your friends, like you have before, and do a little segment on how you came to understand this about yourself, which will appeal to the younger demographic and the minorities. Meanwhile, at the Media Banquet, you and Miss Rose will appear and show the older crowd that I'm not so evil as they think, and that you're both happy and capable with your chosen partner."

I was stunned. It was all sounding so… even-handed. He'd benefit, of course, but I didn't have to deal with any real downsides…

"I thought you didn't approve of people… people like me?" I asked, cautiously.

"For a long time, no I didn't. I didn't care for your… let's say: non-reproductive, relationship style. But I'm a businessman, not some moronic bigot. I know how to spot a change in the world, and what constitutes a good change and a poor one.

Equal rights means more customers, and a larger economic force to supply them with goods and a healthy flow of money. You having the freedom of choice makes you happier, and more willing to do me favors and at least listen to my advice when I want to help you. As for what I'm sure you expected with an arranged marriage... "

He laughed and shook his head.

"I'd never get away with it, in the first place. Even if I did: the Bank is large enough that I don't need you to marry into any families for growth, so Miss Rose's common heritage isn't an issue. And if I tried to push the angle of Heirs and Succession, you'd have arguments about medical science, adoption, and even non-hereditary assets transferal up your sleeves.

No, it's better to play nice with you on this. I hope you'll work with me in the future, what with your talent for business and leadership, but the most important thing right now is not to have you working against me."

I didn't know what to say. I was trapped in my own desires and the sharp intellect he'd used to grow our company from my Grandfather's little corporation into a world-wide monolith. So I did the only thing I could. I nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll be sure to get right onto those conditions then."

"At your convenience, dear. Get moved in first, and then you can worry about paying me back. The banquet isn't until the week after next, and the internet show doesn't have an open date for a special guest star until the Monday after. By the time you finish both of those, your next semester will have begun, and I don't want you moving in a hurry."

The concern seemed so real… was he genuine, or merely playing me? After all these years, I thought I knew, but now I had no idea again.

"Of course, father."

"Thank you, darling."

I closed the door, deciding not to see how he'd choose to dismiss me. It might have broken the excellent, glass mask he'd put on, or rather revealed it to be his new face. Either option scared me, and I wasn't sure I was ready to find out.

I cleared the hallway with an even pace before I ran down the stairs and to the living room, beside the front door. The fear had only vanished for so long, and now it was back. Like an icy grip on my heart, carried by a mist or aura of cunning that surrounded his office. I needed someone to melt and warm my chest again, and I knew of only three people who could. Two of them were waiting for me in high-backed chairs.

"Hey Weiss! Did it go well?" Ruby asked, placing her small plate of cookie crumbs aside so she could stand.

Before I could answer, Winter also stood, and she pulled me into a hug. She pressed her ear against my head and seemed to listen for a moment, before giving me a tight squeeze and passing me over to Ruby's equally warm, but looser hug.

"Your pulse is racing, Weiss. I didn't know he still had that level of sway over you."

"I-I thought he didn't. But he… he's just like always. Cold… precise..."

Ruby's hands were at my back, rubbing small circles into it and helping me to lower my heart rate. I wished I could stay there forever, which I knew she'd let me, but I knew they both deserved and needed to know what had happened.

"Winter? I need a favor." I mumbled into Ruby's hair, my breathing starting to balance again.

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to help Ruby and me pick out dresses for the Banquet in a few weeks. Father wants her to attend."

Both my companions gasped, and I knew they both wanted to ask, but Winter got there first.

"As?"

"As my girlfriend."

"Do I have to-"

"Yes." I said, cutting her off before she could ask the inevitable question, "You won't need to eat like a princess, but you'll need to have a few table manners if you want to get past the appetisers."

"Aw…" She groaned cutely, sagging against me, "I guess so… we got the house though, right?"

I laughed a little shakely and nodded.

"Yes. We can stay at the Schnee House. You don't have to pay for housing or utilities."

"Oh, good. I don't know if I'd be able to last very long with that kind of spending, or with the gas to go from home to the school every day."

"Ruby, it's half-a-day's drive."

"I-I knew that."

I smiled and giggled a little, leaning on her and allowing myself to be vulnerable for a few moments. That seemed to throw off Winter, who still expected me to be cold, even after a few years of patching up.

"Ruby? Winter? Can we… can we go somewhere else?" I asked in a very small voice. I didn't want to admit my fear, and they saved my pride by picking up on that in my voice.

"Of course. You two can stay at my apartment tonight. Ruby, would you like to continue learning how to cook, or should we… order in?" Winter supplied, her disdain for the idea of fast food rather obvious.

"We should do the cooking thing again! I tried to make the pasta on my own a week ago, and it didn't come out right."

Knowing my girlfriend was in for a lengthy lecture and confused questioning as to how she'd mangled pasta, I untangled my arms from Ruby's and gave her a quick peck on the cheek for luck. Once I was out of the attack field for her words, Winter began to interrogate Ruby, which made up our conversation all the way to Winter's car.

Once the red member of our party was in the back seat with me, and out of visual range, my sister relented slightly. It of course, then came to me to lecture her on actually getting into her seatbelt, rather than snuggling up to my side and playing with my window like a six-year-old.

"Ruby, if you don't act your age and get into your seatbelt: I'm going to make you sleep on the couch."

She gave me a confused look, which I supposed wasn't unwarranted.

"But… we're staying at Winter's place tonight. We're sleeping on the couch regardless."

"You are, but I might decide to share with her instead of you."

"B-b-but, but I'm your girlfriend! You're s'posed to cuddle me when you sleep! Sleeping with your sister is… well, after you become a teenager it's not as cute!" She ranted, attempting to out-reason me, which everyone there knew was futile. She did however, have a secret weapon.

"Please, Snowflake?" Ruby pouted, rubbing her wrist almost absent-mindedly, and drawing my eyes to her bracelet.

"That's a cheap move, and I should make you sleep alone just for that."

"Will you though?" Asked Winter, almost sarcastically.

I might if I could. I thought wryly. Or if I actually wanted to. But I really need you today.

"You're just too lucky for your own good." I grumbled, pulling her a little closer for a final hug.

"Of course I am. I have you."

After that, she behaved a little more, contenting herself to hold my hand and stare out the window at the power lines. The way her eyes flicked up and down, but not side to side in her reflection; told me she was playing her usual game of seeing them as if they were the things moving, and she was not. It was adorable, and I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze to tell her so.

With the gentle hum of the car, and the soft fingers between my own, I began to feel very sleepy. I must have half-napped the entire drive, because by the time I shook myself to full waking, Winter was beginning to unlock her door; evidently having left Ruby and me in the car until it became convenient.

"Ruby?" I muttered, looking over at her snoozing form. Or rather, what should have been her snoozing form. Instead, I found my girlfriend watching me sleep.

"Ruby, what have I told you about that?"

She did her usual, annoyingly cute itching of the back of her head, before beginning to unbuckle and make possibly the least stealthy, stealthy exit. Sighing, I began to make my own way out of Winter's car. It was going to be a long night. I would be missing such nights, far too soon.

* * *

Please give me your thoughts, reviews, and criticisms.

Stay safe. Love you all!


End file.
